Codex: Turian and Republic war
by cmort
Summary: A timeline of my story, A New Galaxy. Warning, though this is rated K for everybody, the actual story is rated M, so be warned. Apart from that I hope you like it, if you don't, tell me how to make it better, and I will gladly do it. Or not.


Codex

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

Unknown time-Reapers invade Milky Way galaxy and engage in a war with citadel species. A group of heroes unites the galaxy and destroys the Reapers. The Reapers, knowing that one day they might face annihilation at the hands of the biological, unleash a weapon that is designed to destroy all biological life in the galaxy. This last act causes half of the known galaxy to be eradicated. With half the galaxy in ruins, and the rest falling into warfare, the citadel council decides that for the future of their survival they must find new homes for their civilisations. Unfortunately, travel to another galaxy is still impossible. So instead, they decide to send out seeder ships to secure planets for the next generation. Each species donates DNA to be sent off to another galaxy. The ships are released, along with blueprints for technology and data on the notable events of that time. Reaching the new galaxy is dangerous, and several ships are destroyed. In the end only two ships make it, one containing the DNA needed for creating Humans, and one containing the DNA to create Turians. The Human ship seeds many of the planets which will become the galactic core. The Turian ship only successfully seeds one planet. Billions of years pass and the two civilisations begin to thrive. Soon space travel is invented and the two species begin to form empires, the Humans the Republic, and the Turians the Ascendancy. The blueprints that were on board the ship, as well as the historical data, will influence how these two species develop. The name Garrus will always be intertwined with honour and sacrifice, and many Turians are proud to know of a Garrus, though they are not always sure why. From these dark crevices of history it's hard to find out more about the Turians. But they have been an important member of the galaxy for a long, long time.

532BBY-Many Quarren and Mon Calamari were taken as labourers to Lamaredd.

531BBY-Turian expeditionary group expands into Republic space.

531BBY-Republic clamours for the removal of what it views as a hostile attack.

531BBY-The senate moves to remove the Turians by any means.

530-529BBY-Republic and Turians clash in fighting that lasted less than a week before the Republic withdrew support from those outer rim planets.

529BBY-The Atrisian Parliament is formed.

529BBY-Turians attempt to expand into wildspace regions, their moderate success led to the formation of several strongholds within wildspace.

529BBY-Republic withdraws all support from planets near the Turian borders, fearing that any conflict with the Turians would lead to outright war. The planets are left to fend for themselves.

528BBY-Turians ignore the outer rim planets and instead focus on controlling more of the wildspace, building more strongholds and shipyards.

528BBY-The Republic, worried about the increasing power of the Turians, holds a senate council to decide on a course of action if the Turians continue to build more weapons. The Jedi are selected to make peace talks with the Turians.

527BBY-Jedi shuttle 'Spirit' is lost in wildspace for several months, leading to a mobilization of Republic military assets to outer rim planets, as they wait for contact.

526BBY-Still no sign of Jedi shuttle 'Spirit.' The Republic moves more ships to outer rim.

525BBY-Massive Turian fleet ambushes the Republic forces posted on Turian border. In five days the entire Republic fleet is routed. Republic fleet flees back to safer space.

525BBY-Republic makes contact with Turian Ascendancy and demands to know what gives them the right to attack their fleet. Turians say they were merely reacting to what they perceived to be a large military force encroaching on their borders. Republic is furious; they say that the borders were never Turian to begin with. And that if they do not relocate from Republic space, then action will be taken.

524BBY-Turian borders have shifted much in the last year. They now have a significant military presence on almost a quarter of Republic outer rim borders. And have made deep forays into wildspace. Their military force is now equal in strength to any known civilisation at the time. And their populace, which is almost all military now, is the fifth largest in the galaxy, and is predicted to be second by 522BBY.

524BBY-Turians discover a self-replicating organism that can be converted into fuel. This will lead to huge increases in space travel.

524BBY-Turians invest significant resources into developing a system of travel faster than lightspeed. They discover a process that they dub 'Mass Effect' in which a ships mass can be lowered to nothing and therefore infinitely accelerate far past the limitations of lightspeed, in which a ship is only as powerful as its lightspeed engine allows it to be. Both works on the principals of cancelling mass, therefore allowing a ship to reach faster than light travel without destroying itself. But mass effect works as a null state, in which not light, mass or even gravity exist. This cancellation of all variables, that would otherwise affect a ship using lightspeed, means that a ship using mass effect will be able to plough through planets without ill effect, eliminating what the Turians thought to be a pointless annoyance. Though at the time the amount of energy needed to create this effect were far to much for any spaceship to generate, it did allow for the construction of mass relays, ostensible a massive gun with a generator, which allowed them to be accelerated into a state where they were already moving much, much faster than light, unlike a hyperspace engine, which would have to first enter hyperspace, an entirely different realm of the universe, before it could begin accelerating. But thanks to the fact that there was nothing to stop you once you were in a Null zone, it meant that the maintaining of a mass effect field was almost without cost, once they figured out how a ship could carry its own field generator instead of relying on the relay to provide and maintain a path to go through.

524BBY-The Republic sends its first military attack against the Turians. Though the fighting was fierce, it would last for only four months before the Turians claimed victory again.

523BBY-Republic drops bombs on Turian world of Creek, destroying much of its surface and forcing the Turians to abandon the planet.

523BBY-Turians launch an attack on the inner rim planets, using their mass relays; they bypass the Republic defences and attack the planets directly. This was to become the start of many surprise attacks.

522BBY-Eight months prior, the Turian fleet that attacked the Republic has been obliterated and the Republic is more than ready to declare all-out war on the Ascendancy when…

522BBY-Turians call a peace meeting. They offer to pay for the damages they have caused and promise to relocate their forces from the Republic's borders. The Republic accepts.

522-516BBY-Peace.

515BBY-Republic discovers secret Turian base in their middle rim territories, Turians claim they are inactive and are only remnants. Republic demands to know why the Turians had bases on those planets in the first place. Communication with the Ascendancy goes dark. The Republic discovers several military cells existing in their midst, active ones.

514BBY-Republic outposts are attacked by Turians and captured, Turians claim that it was not of the Ascendancy's doing. Republic reacts to a clear act of war.

514BBY-WAR. Republic begins mass bombardment of Turian outer planets, Turians respond by destroying Chartan, a large Republic military asset in the outer rim, and one of the few launching points the Republic could use in the outer rim. Republic is now at a severe disadvantage. Turians begin targeting more military installations, hoping to force the Republic into a ceasefire.

513BBY-Republic enlists the help of assassins to kill the Turian leader. The assassination is never carried out. The Turians continue to destroy military instillations in the outer rim until…

512BBY-Republic wins decisive victory over the moons of Droma, stopping the Turian mission cold, and allowing them time to prepare the outer rim for military action.

512BBY-Republic engages in hit and run skirmishes all over the outer rim.

512BBY-Turian population has descended wildly. An infection, caused by contact with an indigenous species in wildspace, causes widespread deaths, in time Turian biology will become immune, but not until it kills a quarter of their population.

511BBY-Turians launch raids on multiple inner core planets, killing millions of innocent civilians in the process. Their aims are now to burn as much as possible, and leave nothing for the Republic to use against them.

510BBY-Turians have caused massive damage to the infrastructure of the Republic, but have been repulsed on almost all their attacks on the outer rim. The death toll is now reaching far into the billions.

510BBY-Republic has used the Turian plague to their advantage; they have managed to push them out of the inner rim and are slowly closing in on the first Turian stronghold.

509BBY-Republic fleets that enter what has officially become Turian space are almost completely annihilated. They have the Turians in a corner, but have no way of breaking through.

509BBY-Turians launch counter attack on the amassing Republic fleet. They destroy almost four hundred ships, and scatter the rest. This gives them a respite, but the Republic will return.

509BBY-Turians use the mass accelerators as huge weapons, firing moon sized asteroids at outer rim planets, causing billions to die. The Republic decides that they must take out the Accelerators at all cost.

508BBY-Republic commandos infiltrate a mass relay and set it to fire any ship that attempts to use it at the nearest mass relay. The mission is a complete success, and in a few weeks almost two thousand Turian ships are destroyed. This will pave the way for the Republic's attack.

508BBY-Republic assaults the first Turian stronghold, they are met with fierce resistance, and are driven to a dusty asteroid field, where they are herded and destroyed.

508BBY-Seeing the success that the commandos had at crippling the mass relays, the Republic decides to use them in guerrilla warfare. Several commandos are snuck into Turian planets, where they wreak havoc on Turian instillations.

508BBY-Turians retreat from their strongholds as the Republic fleets move in. The Turians, hoping to consolidate their military might and turn back the approaching Republic, move almost all their forces into the middle ring of their territory.

508-507BBY-Heavy losses in the middle ring lead to the Republic's senate giving the termination order on all Turian assets. The Republic people misunderstand the order, believing it to mean a genocidal order against the Turians. They flock to the senate in protest, saying that now was the time for peace. General confusion amongst the populace and disorganisation in the senate lead to the military overseeing the rest of the war. They were a lot happier about the 'genocidal' order than the people, and they took full advantage of the 'order.'

507BBY-Final days of the war. The Republic's military continue the Genocide of the Turians, destroying everything they can find and killing every Turian. They have broken through the last line of the Turian middle ring defences, and have begun the destruction of the inner ring. The Turians attempt surrender, but the Republic military refuses to listen.

507BBY-Due to the strong military background of the Turians, very few tried to run from the Republics genocide campaign. Instead they fought on the last grounds of their planets, and fell to orbital bombardment as the last of them was stamped out forever.

507BBY-Republic declares absolute victory over the Turians.

507BBY-Rebuilding begins.

507BBY-Several Republic ships are stolen off of Tunis, Turian home world, and are flown into the wildspace, where they disappear.

504BBY-All files on Turian biology and technology are stolen from an information vault on Coruscant. The files contained data on everything from life span to a fully mapped genome.

61BBY-Jarvas Thredden is born on a small planet in the middle colonies.

34BBY-Cloning data is stolen from Kamino.

22BBY-The Clone wars begins.

20BBY-An army of Turians enters Republic and Separatist space and attacks several key points, stunning both the Republic and Separatists.

20BBY-A huge Turian fleet arrives at Tunis, and begins the removal of the pirates.

20BBY-Turians launch lightning fast attacks on their old territory, claiming thirty planets in a single day.

20BBY-Republic launches a fleet to recapture the Turian planets. The fleet is obliterated by a new Turian fleet.

19BBY-Turians discover a way to breed normal Turians with their clones. A new Turian race is formed. The rate at which they can produce has tripled.

19BBY-Thanks to the mapping of the genome, the Turians are able to make themselves immune to the plague.

19BBY-Turians retake almost a hundred planets from pirates. The Turian fleet has now doubled in size.

19BBY-Anakin and Mace Windu capture Darth Sideous, who is later rescued by General Grievous.

19BBY-Deciding that the war has run its course, Darth Sideous orders the destruction of Coruscant. Order sixty-six is issued.

19BBY-Order sixty-six is non-effective; clones continue to fight alongside the Jedi.

19BBY-Jarvas Thredden is elected as the new supreme chancellor.

19BBY-Separatists fleet that was sent to destroy Coruscant arrives; Republic fights back but cannot match the size of the fleet.

19BBY-Droid army lands on Coruscant but only for a short while before they are repulsed by Clone forces stationed on Coruscant.

19BBY-Turians annihilate Separatist fleet, and almost capture Grievous. Republic is stunned.

19BBY-Garrus lands on Coruscant and demands to talk to the Supreme Chancellor. Garrus enters the senate, but is met with anger and mistrust.

19BBY-Jarvas convinces senate to accept Turian peace offering.

19BBY-At the start of a New Galaxy.

19BBY-Where my story begins.

This is a basic timeline of the universe that I'm trying to create in my story A New Galaxy. It gives the basic overlay of what happened and why. I hope this has significantly piqued your interest in my story, and its foundation. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Now to the haters out there who say this isn't a story, I say you're correct. But I did not intend it to be one. I wanted it to be something of a curiosity, something you could look at and say, "Ah, that's why that happened." And not just think I did not have a plan. I will probably visit some of the places I have used in this timeline. But until then, I hope you will be satisfied in reading my story.

May the force be with you.


End file.
